Always be my baby
by FlOFlO91
Summary: Todo era perfecto en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, hasta que dos gemelos aparecieron y la hicieron su mamá. ¿Qué pasara con su vida ahora? Entren y descúbranlo.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos de nuevo, se me ocurrió una nueva idea para un fanfic, espero que les guste.

Summary: Todo era perfecto en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, hasta que dos gemelos aparecieron, que pasara con su vida ahora? Entren y descúbranlo.

* * *

**Always be my baby**

Prologo

Nos encontramos en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, una chica alta de metro 70, con el cabello castaño claro que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, y con unos ojos esmeralda únicos, ella tiene la piel blanca pero un poco rosada. Es de una familia no rica pero con el dinero suficiente para tener una vida lo bastante lujosa como para tener una enorme casa de dos pisos. Ella ya tiene 22 años y esta en el último año de universidad de la carrera de modelaje, ya que desde chica, gracias a su prima, modelaba la ropa que ella le hacía y también hizo varios concursos.

El nombre de su prima es Tomoyo Daidouji, ella es un poco más baja que Sakura, mide un metro 65, tiene el cabello de un tono negro azulado y son un poco mas largos que los de su prima, ella tiene la piel muy clara casi pálida. Sus ojos son de un azul amatista. Ella es una diseñadora famosa, ya con sus 25 años, tiene su propia línea de ropa y es muy famosa.

Tomoyo esta saliendo con un empresario llamado Eriol Hiragizawa. El es mas alto que ella, mide un metro 87 y tiene un cuerpo bien formado. Su cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos azul oscuro, su piel es blanca, pero se puede ver que esta un poco bronceado. Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se conocen desde la secundaria, los tres eran muy unidos ya que eran los mejores amigos.

* * *

Sakura un día estaba volviendo de su universidad, había tenido unas clases muy estresantes ya que dentro de 3 meses terminaría de estudiar, y cada vez que ese día se acercaba los profesores le mandaban más proyectos y tenía que preparar su rutina para el día de su graduación, en el cual modelaría y bailaría.

Estaba caminando cuando se le ocurrió ir por el parque para comprar un helado, hace horas que no comía y tenía mucha hambre. Mientras que caminaba por el parque dejaba que la brisa de primavera la tranquilizara, y siguió hasta que encontró el local en donde vendían uno de sus helados favoritos. Fue enseguida ahí y al comprar el helado siguió caminando hacia su departamento, que estaba como a 4 cuadras de la universidad. Como hacía calor no usaba su auto, solo lo hacía si tenia que ir a lugares que estaban lo bastante lejos de su casa que no aguantaría caminando.

Mientras veía a todos los niños jugando y riéndose en el parque sonrió, siempre le habían gustado, y soñaba algún día tener hijos hermosos, obviamente con alguien que la amara, cosa que todavía no había conseguido, porque solo había tenido algunos novios pero no se había enamorado de ninguno. Y ella decía que nunca se casaría salvo que encontrara al hombre de su vida. Perdida en sus pensamientos no oyó a unos niños decir mamá.

Mamá!- gritaban dos niños desesperados, y siguieron haciéndolo hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de que le decían a ella y volteó sorprendida-.

Que?- pregunto confundida- disculpen, pero yo no soy su madre- dijo más confundida al ver la cara que ponían los niños-.

Si, lo sabemos- dijo el niño con la cara triste, eran dos gemelos, una niña, y el niño-.

No, espera, no te pongas triste, buscaremos a tu mamá- le decía Sakura al chiquito tratando de que no se pusiera triste, odiaba ver a niños tristes-.

No podemos- dijo hablando por primera vez la niña, con la cara más triste-.

Como que no pueden?, Debe estar por aquí, y los debe estar esperando-continuaba Sakura tratando de hacer que los niños se pusieran felices sabiendo que ella los ayudaría a encontrar a su mamá-.

No podemos, porque ellos ya no están- respondió el chico, casi llorando-.

Que?- dijo Sakura helada- Disculpen yo no sabía, pero…que hacen ustedes dos aca solos?-.

No se preocupe, es solo que…que…- y no pudo terminar la frase-.

Usted se parece mucho a nuestra mama, y pensamos que...-y la chica no continuó, se quedó totalmente callada, como si tuviera vergüenza-.

Dime, que sucede?- le pregunto Sakura animándola a que continuara-.

Si…po-podría ser nuestra…ma-mamá- dijo la chiquita entre nerviosa, avergonzada, triste y esperanzada-.

Que?- pregunto asustada y mas impresionada-.

Si por favor señorita, nos pusieron en un orfanato pero no podíamos estar ahí!, ellos nos trataban mal- dijo la niña llorando-.

No, por favor no llores, mira, espera, vamos a…, vamos a llevarte a otro orfanato en donde los traten mejor- dijo Sakura esperanzada a que les hicieran caso y no lloraran mas-.

NO!- gritaron los dos a la misma vez- le rogamos llévenos con usted, no queremos sentirnos como huérfanos, con usted sentiríamos a nuestra madre cerca, se lo suplicamos POR FAVOR!-.

No…no puedo…es que…yo estudió y no voy a poder cuidarlos- trataba de convencerlos-.

No se preocupe, podemos quedarnos donde sea, con tal de saber que va a volver- dijo la chiquita-.

Pero…-y Sakura no pudo discutir más, al ver a los dos niños llorando a la misma vez no pudo decirles mas que no- esperen, está bien, pero si vemos que algo anda mal, encontramos un lugar en donde pueden estar a salvo-.

ENSERIO!?- gritaron los dos a la misma vez-.

Si, ahora vamos que esta haciéndose muy tarde, pero primero necesito saber sus nombres- les dijo Sakura-.

Yo soy Ai- dijo la chiquita, con cabello color ámbar, ojos verde esmeralda, y la piel blanca-.

Y yo soy Tatsui- dijo el niño, con el cabello castaño claro, y ojos color ámbar y también la piel blanca, pero un poco bronceada- Nosotros somos gemelos y tenemos 10 años-.

Sus nombres son muy bonitos, y se nota que son gemelos- dijo Sakura para animar el ambiente- bueno yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 22 años y soy estudiante de modelaje-.

Enserio?, que lindo!, yo también quiero ser modelo- dijo Ai-.

Me parece bien- decía Sakura riéndose- chicos me parece que es mejor que nos vayamos, me imagino que deben tener hambre-.

SI!- dijeron los dos al unísono-.

Entonces vamos- y al decir esto los tres empezaron a caminar con rumbo al departamento de Sakura, pero mientras caminaban veían como las nubes empezaban a aparecer en el cielo, y cada vez se ponían mas oscuras, hasta que empezó a llover, quedaba 1 cuadra todavía, y Sakura y los niños comenzaron a correr, ya que aunque hiciera calor, igualmente se mojarían todos y les podría hacer mal.-

Cuando llegaron al departamento el portero les abrió a los tres la puerta permitiéndoles entrar, inquietándose al verlos mojados, pero Sakura le dijo que no se preocupara. Mientras que subían al 16 piso, Ai empezó a tener frió ya que adentro del edificio había aire acondicionado. Así que cuando llegaron al piso correspondiente Sakura les dijo que se fueran a bañar que ella vería como hacía con la ropa.

Los dos chicos tardaron más o menos 1 hora para bañarse, y Sakura mientras esperaba se reía ya que cuando era chiquita siempre tardaba horas en tomar una ducha, pero ahora solo lo hacía en 10 minutos. Tampoco les iba a decir nada porque siempre a los niños les gustaba bañarse por mucho tiempo, y era obvio que no cambiaría si es que les decía algo. Al salir de la bañera Ai y Tatsui vieron ropa al lado del lavamanos, se la pusieron rápidamente y salieron enseguida para agradecerle a Sakura.

Señorita Sakura- dijo Ai feliz-.

No, por favor no me digan así, solo llámenme por mi nombre- les decía apenada, nunca le gusto que la trataran de señorita, con solo decir su nombre era suficiente-.

Entonces tú llámanos por los nuestros también-le contesto Ai-.

De acuerdo, entonces, les parece comoda la ropa que les deje?- les pregunto a los gemelos-.

Si!- dijo Tatsui- y también es muy bonita- esta vez fue Ai la que hablo- pero donde la conseguiste, tienes hijos?- pregunto confundido el chiquito-.

No, no tengo hijos, y tampoco estoy casada, lo que pasa es que tengo una amiga dos pisos mas abajo y le pedí ropa prestada, ya que ella tiene 2 hijas y un varon- les respondio Sakura-.

Ah!- dijeron los dos a unisono-.

Bueno ya que todos estamos bañados, que les parece si cenamos, y me cuentan un poco de ustedes?- les dijo Sakura, tratando de no meterse en el tema de padres. Si ella iba a alojar a dos niños huerfanos por lo menos tenía que saber algo de sus vidas, como cuando nacieron, en que ciudad, que es lo que mas les gusta, etc-.

Si!- denuevo hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero bueno no hablaron más bien gritaron, parecía que tenian mucha hambre-.

Entonces siganme, haber que quieren comer?-.

Esta pregunta los dejo pensando, a los dos le gustaba todo tipo de comida y encontrar una preferida era muy difícil, pero al final se decidieron- Pollo al limón!- de nuevo dijeron los dos al unísono-.

Se nota que son gemelos- decía Sakura riendose- bueno entonces comeremos eso y después de postre flan que les parece?-.

Que rico!- dijo Ai esta vez-.

Mientras Sakura cocinaba, los gemelos veían televisión, ellos querían cocinar pero Sakura les dijo que era muy peligroso para unos chiquitos de 10 años, y que más adelante podrían pero que todavía no. Al terminar de cocinar Sakura enseguida llevo los platos a la mesa porque sabía que Ai y Tatsui tenían mucha hambre.

Ai, Tatsui, la cena está servida- grito Sakura desde el comedor-.

Ya vamos!- le respondio el niño-.

Ya cuando estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo Sakura comenzo con el 'interrogatorio'- Chicos necesito que me digan cosas sobre ustedes, que les parece si nos vamos conociendo?- les pregunto esperanzada de que tomaran bien las cosas, no quería verlos triste, y menos por culpa suya-

Bueno-dijo Ai- pero yo empiezo!-.

* * *

Bueno aca está el primer capitulo, dejen reviews para ver como va.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, hasta que dos gemelos aparecieron, que pasara con su vida ahora?

Always be my baby

1er Capítulo

Esta bien- dijo Sakura riéndose bajito-.

Entonces, mmm…, haber que puedo preguntar?, ya se!, cuando es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Ai-.

Es el 1 de abril- contesto Sakura- y el de ustedes?-.

Nacimos el 2 de Mayo, y yo soy menor por 1 minuto, y sigo diciendo que no es justo, porque ella es mas bajita que yo- decía Tatsui molesto-.

Tatsui pero mira el lado bueno, tu debes ser el consentido-pero al decir esto vio la cara triste de el, ya que el no era más el consentido porque no tenía padres, asi que trato de cambiar el tema enseguida- y diganme en donde nacieron?-.

En China, Hong Kong- dijo Ai-.

Encerio?, que hermosa ciudad para nacer, siempre me gusto visitarla- decía Sakura mientras que se metía en sus pensamientos-.

Si, es muy bonita, pero hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos- y de nuevo se pusieron tristes-.

No, por favor no se pongan así, estoy segura que algún día la volveran a ver- decía tratando de levantarles el ánimo-.

Enserio?-.

Si, estoy segura, y bueno ahora cambiando de tema diganme que cosas les gustan?- seguía preguntando Sakura-.

A mi, las artes marciales y el fútbol- decía Tatsui- y a mi también las artes marciales, el patinaje sobre hielo, y la gimnasia-.

A mi también me gustan esas cosas!, que increíble coincidencia, bueno todo menos el fútbol- le parecía increíble que a esos niños le gustaran las mismas cosas que ella hacía de niña, pero bueno a muchos niños le gustaban-.

Encerio?, y también las practicabas?- le preguntaba Tatsui-.

Claro que si, y hasta ahora sigo haciendo artes marciales cuando tengo tiempo y cuando estoy aburrida voy a la pista de patinaje y gimnasia en mi universidad-.

Wow! Que divertido, no nos podrías llevar algún día?, nos encantaría volver a practicar todo eso- decía Ai-.

Claro, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hemos estado hablando demaciado y que es hora de irse a dormir. Ah una cosa, como prefieren dormir juntos o separados?- les preguntaba Sakura para estar segura, porque tenía 3 habitaciones pero era mejor asegurarse de cuales eran los gustos de los gemelos-.

Juntos!/Separados!- gritaron Ai/Tatsui- no _separados_ Ai, siempre dormíamos juntos en el orfanato, ahora estamos seguros y no va a pasar nada- le aseguraba su hermano-.

Si lo se pero igualmente quiero dormir contigo- seguía Ai tratando de convencerlo-.

Yo no!-.

Yo si!-

No-.

Si-.

NO!-.

SI!-.

Chicos, chicos, esperen, hagamos una cosa, Ai puede dormir conmigo, si es que quieres, y Tatsui, tu puedes dormir solo, en el cuarto que está al fondo del pasillo, que les parece?- preguntaba Sakura tratando de calmarlos-.

SI!, yo quiero dormir contigo- le decía Ai, y al hacer esto Sakura se calmo, había estado tensa por la situación, no quería que los gemelos se pusieran tristes, pero tampoco quería que se pelearan-.

Gracias Sakura!, me salvaste de esta niña caprichosa- le decía Tatsui-.

Que!?, yo no soy ninguna caprichosa!, tu lo seras!-decía Ai sacandole la lengua a su hermano-.

Claro que no!-.

Claro que si!-.

Bueno chicos, basta de pelearse, no van a llegar a ningun lado así, disculpense los dos- Sakura amaba a los niños y no soportaba verlos llorar, le derretía el corazón, pero cuando se empezaban a pelear, tenía que ser fuerte y saber pararlos-.

De acuerdo, perdon hermana por llamarte caprichosa- decía Tatsui resignado-.

Yo también perdon hermanito, nunca más lo voy a volver a hacer- ella también tenía una cara resignada-.

Bueno ahora a la cama, en las habitaciones hay ropa para dormir, Tatsui la tuya esta al final del pasillo, y Ai tu ropa esta al lado derecho de mi cuarto, cuando te cambies ven y acuestate-.

Esta bien, gracias por todo Sakura- decían los gemelos, pero Ai parecía pensativa, y a Sakura le preocupó-.

Que pasa Ai?-.

Es que…no te molestaría…si te llamaramos…mama?- pregunto la chiquita dejando a Sakura boquiabierta. Sabía que tenía que cuidarlos pero de ahí a que le digan mamá era otra cosa totalmente diferente- es que, si nos encuentran nos van a llevar de nuevo al orfanato, pero si nos ven con una mamá van a pensar que son otros chicos, Sakura por favor!-.

Es-esta bien, pueden llamarme mamá, y no se preocupen no voy a dejar que esas personas malas se los lleven- dijo Sakura decidida a que nadie le haría daño a esos dos niños-.

GRACIAS!- y los gemelos se tiraron encima de ella para abrazarla, ella se impresionó por sus acciones, pero enseguida les devolvió el abrazo, y al darle un beso a Tatsui de buenas noches el fue directo a su nuevo cuarto-.

Bueno Ai ve a cambiarte así nos vamos a dormir, que es muy tarde para que ustedes estén despiertos- al decir esto Ai salió corriendo al cuarto a la derecha del de Sakura, para irse a dormir rápido-.

Cuando ella volvió Sakura ya estaba con el piyama puesto, lavándose los dientes, ella vio la cama y saltó enseguida para dormir, estaba muy cansada por lo que había pasado hoy. Mientras que Ai se dormía Sakura fue a llamar a Tomoyo, necesitaba contarle lo que le sucedió a alguien, y quién mejor que su prima y mejor amiga. Marcó el número, y nadie contestaba, estaba a punto de cortar pero alguien habla desde el otro lado de la línea.

Hola?- preguntaba la voz medio cansada-.

Hola, Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura cerciorándose que fuera ella-.

Si, Sakura?, que haces llamando tan tarde?-.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, hoy me paso algo muy raro y loco-.

Que paso?, te lastimaste?, conociste a alguien?, no me digas que te compraste un perro!?- pregunto Tomoyo emocionada por lo del perro; Sakura una vez dijo que nunca se compraría uno hasta que tuviera una familia, porque sin duda tener uno era mucho trabajo, y no quería descuidarlo-.

No, no me lastime, ni me compre un perro, aunque si conocí a dos personas- dijo riéndose bajito-.

Enserio!?, a quien?, no me digas que conseguiste a dos chicos y no sabes con cual quedarte?- pregunto más emocionada su amiga-.

No Tomoyo no conocí a ningún chico- riéndose un poco mas fuerte- aunque si conocí a dos niños de 10 años, es más son gemelos, y adivina que?, me dicen mamá-.

QUE!?, como que te dicen, si claro no me digas que te suplicaron para que vivieran contigo y tu como buena 'madre' les dijiste que podían vivir contigo, y como no están sus papas necesitan una figura materna que les muestre sobre la vida y te llaman mamá- dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente-.

Pues la verdad que si, jeje- le respondió Sakura alejando el teléfono de su oreja-.

QUEEEEEE!!!!!???- grito su amiga haciendo que su novio entrara al cuarto para ver que pasaba- no es nada no te preocupes mi amor, SAKURA!, COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!, solo estaba diciendo eso como una broma!-.

Bueno, no se como sucedió, ellos me dijeron que sus papas ya no estaban con ellos, y que no querían estar en un orfanato porque eran malos con ellos y que no querían volver ahí, y cuando les dije que los podía llevar a otro mejor, empezaron a llorar descontroladamente diciendo que no querían estar solos y que querían sentir a su mamá cerca, y yo…yo no pude resistirme, Tomoyo si los hubieras visto, se te hubiera partido el corazón de lo tristes que estaban- mientras que contaba esto escucho a su amiga suspirar-.

Ay, Sakura, eres muy buena, pero bueno que vamos a hacer, a si!!, mañana a las 10 te quiero en mi casa, quiero conocerlos, llega temprano, que traigan ropa para cambiarse, ya que si se aburren vamos a ir al parque y después a ver alguna película, y, y también vamos a almorzar afuera, y después ahí vemos que más hacemos- dijo Tomoyo todo sin respirar ni una sola vez, si seguía era seguro que se desmayaba por la falta de aire-.

Eee…está bien solo espero que no los mates cuando los veas porque son hermosos, bueno Tomy tengo que irme es tarde y no quiero despertar a los chicos, nos vemos mañana a las 10 en tu casa, adiós, te quiero mucho-.

Hasta mañana Saku, yo también te quiero- Tomoyo se despidió con el sobrenombre que usaban desde chiquitas-.

Bueno aca esta el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, hasta que dos gemelos aparecieron, que pasara con su vida ahora?

* * *

**Always be my baby**

**Capítulo 2**

La mañana siguiente estuvo muy tranquila, Sakura procuró poner el despertador para no levantarse tarde y no enojar a Tomoyo. Cuando alguien no cumplía una promesa con ella se irritaba mucho y podía estar todo el día de mal humor, especialmente si se trataba de algo que esperaba con ansias. Estas eran una de las únicas ocasiones que Sakura se levantaba temprano, a ella le gustaba dormir así que no se preocupaba mucho, ya que siempre llegaba justo a todos lados, pero conociendo a su prima era mejor estar en su casa lo más pronto posible.

Cuando se levanto fue a despertar a los dos gemelos para que se bañaran y se vistieran. Le tendría que decir a Tomoyo para ir a comprarles ropa, ya que la que tenían era prestada de la señora de abajo. Este iba a ser un día muy largo, y conociendo a su prima todos iban a quedar muertos al finalizar el día.

Viendo la hora se dio cuenta que si no salía ahora iba a llegar tarde. Era un viaje de 20 minutos y de nuevo repito NO quería llegar tarde. Los tres terminaron de desayunar y salieron de inmediato. Sakura tenía un auto, solo que para la universidad no lo usaba ya que prefería caminar hasta aya.

Apresuradamente salieron del departamento hacia su auto. Cuando se subieron Sakura les dijo que se pusieran el cinturón, obviamente Tatsui no dejo que Ai fuera adelante porque le dijo que era peligroso, a Sakura le encantaba ver como se protegían entre sí, eso demostraba cuanto se querían. Ella pensaba que sería maravilloso tener unos hijos así que se preocuparan por el bienestar del otro.

Al llegar a la casa de Tomoyo, se dieron cuenta que ella ya los estaba esperando ansiosos, y Sakura suspiró dándose cuenta de que por suerte no había llegado tarde.

SAKURA!!!- grito Tomoyo ni siquiera esperando que se bajara del auto- dime donde están los chicos?!!

Emm… están- pero no pudo terminar por que Tomoyo había pegado un grito que hubiera ensordecido a cualquiera- pero por suerte no a nuestros amigos- ya que los había encontrado-.

SAKURA!, son hermosos!!!!, tendrías que haber venido ayer y mostrármelos!, como pudiste esperar tanto tiempo!- gritaba haciendo que los chicos se asusten cada vez más-.

Mamá, quién es ella?- pregunto Ai asustada-.

Pero cuando Sakura la escucho decirle mamá se quedo encantada olvidándose de todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta ahora no lo habían hecho y se sentía tan bien. Acá estaba ella con dos niños hermosos que la llamaban mamá, que más podía pedir? Pero otro grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hoe!? Que paso?- pero cuando se dio cuenta que Tomoyo estaba bombardeando a los chicos con millones de preguntas- Tomoyo! Basta ya te dirán las cosas con tiempo, los estas asustando-.

Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento chicos, pero por lo menos me pueden decir su nombre?- pregunto esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, los chicos le habían encantado, no habrá sido por nada que Sakura le dijo la noche anterior que sería probable que los mataría a los dos, pero bueno era inevitable y se emocionó mucho más cuando llamaron a su amiga mamá, ahora ella se sentía como una tía, cosa que pensó que no pasaría en mucho tiempo.-

Los chicos parecían dudosos en contestarle, pero lo hicieron al ver su cara, se daban cuenta de que no era una mala persona solo un _poco_ hiperactiva (N/A: si claro un poco!!) así que decidieron decirle sus nombres.

Yo soy Ai- dijo la chica-.

Y yo Tatsui-.

Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, pueden llamarme Tomoyo, o Tomy, como quieran, pero eso si no Señorita Tomoyo, no me gustan tantos formalismos, aunque pensándolo bien si me llamaran tía sería tan lindo, ya que Sakura es su mamá de ahora en adelante, yo seré su tía, por si no lo sabían ella y yo somos primas-decía Tomoyo entusiasmada, sería genial tener dos sobrinos-.

Esta bien tía, es un placer conocerte- dijo Tatsui, la verdad es que es muy gracioso ver a un chico de 10 años hablar así, se notaba que tenía educación-.

AY! Que lindo se escucha!- pero al ver que los chicos retrocedían un poco por su grito decidió tratar de no hacerlo de nuevo- ay lo siento voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para no gritar de nuevo, es solo que me encantan, bueno, bueno basta de hablar, ahora vamos a dentro-.

A cierto Tomy, donde está Eriol?- le pregunto Sakura-.

Esta trabajando amiga donde mas va a estar?- dijo su amiga probando lo obvio-.

Eee… si jejeje claro que esta trabajando-.

Bueno pero va a volver temprano, alrededor de las 11, porque viene su primo de Hong Kong-.

Ah, ok, entonces vamos a esperarlos, o salimos con los gemelos solas?-.

Ahora que lo pienso hay que esperarlos, así ves a Eriol y conoces a su primo de una- pero Sakura no se dio cuenta de que cuando esta dijo eso tenía una mirada misteriosa y un poco pícara, pero lo que más puede sorprendernos es que no paso desapercibida para Ai y Tatsui, pero lo dejaron pasar, como no conocían a Tomoyo pensaron que era algo normal-.

Esta bien, entonces que hacemos primero?- le pregunto Sakura-.

Hay que conocernos, no lo crees?, quiero que tus gemelos me cuenten todo!, desde su edad, hasta cual es su comida favorita- dijo Tomoyo, ahora los tres sabían que definitivamente este día iba a ser MUY largo-.

Así que se pasaron una hora, hablando, comiendo, viendo televisión (los gemelos), corriendo, jugando, etc. Hasta que ya era hora de que Eriol viniera, y por una extraña razón Tomoyo estaba un poco más emocionada, de que viniera su novio, que lo normal (N/A: ahora que esta planeando?, ayy…).

5 minutos pasaron y alguien empezó a abrir la puerta, las dos chicas seguían hablando ya que no se habían dado cuenta de este suceso, pero los dos gemelos eran muy observadores, y esperaron espectadores, hasta que vieron a dos personas entrar por la puerta.

PAPA!- se escucho un grito por toda la casa, aunque ahora que lo pienso era bastante grande, lo suficiente para llamarla mansión-.

Que?- dijo una de las personas que había entrado, encontrándose abrazado por dos chicos a los cuales nunca había visto-.

Ai, Tatsui, que sucede?- pregunto Sakura preocupada-.

Es que…es que, el- pero su 'mama' no dejo terminar a Ai de hablar, ya que vio el semblante triste de la chica y también de su hermano-.

No te preocupes, ven, vamos a ver algo, tu también Tatsui-y dicho esto los tres se fueron dejando a una animada Tomoyo, un misterioso Eriol y al otro personaje mas que nada boquiabierto-.

Disculpen, esos dos chicos perdieron a sus padres, y me imagino que tu les hiciste recordar a su papá-.

No, no hay problema, bueno pero cambiando de tema, es un gusto verte de nuevo Tomoyo- dijo el chico que estaba enfrente a ella-.

Hola mi amor, como estuvo tu mañana?- le dijo Eriol-.

Muy bien, también es un gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, mientras pensaba _"este día va a ser mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, me voy a divertir mucho"_-.

Y quien era la que estaba acá antes?- pregunto el desconocido-.

Ah, ella es la prima de Tomy- a Eriol también le gustaba usar el sobrenombre que Sakura le había puesto-.

Ah, ok-.

Ven primo vamos a dejar las maletas en tu cuarto, y después volvemos para comer algo, se que debes tener hambre, nunca te gusto la comida de avión y no vas a empezar ahora- decía Eriol-.

Si, tienes razón tengo hambre- y mientras hablaban se fueron a dejar las maletas-.

De que me perdí?- pregunto Sakura cuando volvía de dejar a los chicos viendo una película de Disney-.

De nada importante, Eriol y su primo, que era el que entro con el porsiacaso, fueron a dejar las maletas a su cuarto-.

No, enserio no me digas era su primo?, no tenía ni idea!- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente, se estaba vengando por lo que le había dicho antes de Eriol-.

Sakura no empieces, ahora estamos igual, bueno, ahora van a venir a comer algo, vamos a buscar torta y café y té, rápido, bueno te tengo que advertir el primo de Eriol no tiene el mejor de las personalidades, con las personas que el conoce es _normal_, pero con las que no es un poco… como decirlo, temperamental?, así que no te lo tomes muy personal el es así con la gente nueva- Tomoyo le decía tratando de advertirla antes de que explotara enfrente de el cuando no la tratara muy bien. Sakura era una mujer inocente, pero cuando algo no le parecía justo ella sabía defenderse bien-.

Esta bien, pero no creo que sea tan malo- decía Sakura, ella pensaba que no había nadie en el mundo que fuera a tratar mal a una persona solo por no conocerla, pero obviamente se estaba engañando a si misma, como verán ese era el lado inocente de Sakura-.

Bueno ya tengo todo listo vamos a dejarlo en la sala. Cierto, como están los chicos?- preguntaba Tomoyo, se acordaba como habían reaccionado y le preocuparon bastante-.

Están bien, no se porque se habrán puesto así, pero no les pregunte, no quería hacerlos sentir peor, así que lo deje pasar, ya es cuestión de ellos si quieren contarme. Pero es obvio que tiene que ver con sus padres, lo que me imagino que pudo haber sido es que el primo de Eriol les haya hecho acordar a su padre, y bueno se pusieron mal. Tomoyo todavía no puedo creer como dos chicos tan lindos como ellos han perdido tanto, no es justo, y también son demasiado chicos, yo los estoy cuidando y se ven felices pero igual el vacío que deben sentir adentro debe ser horrible- decía triste Sakura, ella casi pierde a su mama cuando tenía 10 años, ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico, pero un milagro la salvo, y el solo pensar en perderla era demasiado doloroso, y no tenerla ni quería imaginarse como dolería-.

Si lo se Sakura, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo darles todo el amor y el cariño que se pueda, para que sepan que tienen a alguien que los va a proteger y cuidar, aunque no sea de la familia- trataba su amiga de sacarle esa cara triste-.

Si tienes razón, y bueno que tanto están haciendo Eriol y su primo que no vienen- ellas ya estaban sentadas en la sala-.

Acá estamos, Sakura te presento a mi querido d- pero no pudo terminar porque el desconocido abrió la boca para hablar impidiendo a Eriol de seguir-.

Me llamo Li Shaoran, es un gusto conocerla- dijo con un semblante serio y antes se podía ver como el le lanzó una mirada rápida a Eriol como diciendo después te mato, o mejor te callas o te mato-.

Para mi también lo es, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa- siento mucho lo que sucedió antes es que ellos- pero tampoco pudo terminar porque el primo de Eriol, bueno mejor Shaoran, le había cortado para seguir hablando el-.

No hay problema, ya me explicaron- dijo de nuevo serio, ahora Sakura se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que Tomoyo le había dicho era verdad, así que tendría que tener cuidado con el-.

Bueno que les parece si se sientan y comen algo- dijo Tomoyo para calmar un poco la atmósfera-.

Mientras los cuatro comían y tomaban algo, los chicos que estaban viendo la película de Disney, que era La Dama y el Vagabundo, ya se habían aburrido, especialmente Tatsui, no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de películas, así que decidieron decirle a Sakura para salir y divertirse.

Mama!- gritó Ai, acercándose a ella-.

Si que pasa?- le pregunto Sakura, y cuando Ai dijo esto y vió que ella respondía Shaoran frunció el ceño como preguntándose porque la llamaban así, sabía que habían perdido a sus padres, o eso fue lo que le dijo Tomoyo, pero porque llamarían a Sakura mama-.

Es que estamos aburridos, no podríamos ir a algún lado?- hablo esta vez Tatsui-.

Si mama, ya nos aburrió la película-.

Tan rápido?, bueno esperen que termine de comer mi torta y salimos, pregúntenle a la tía Tomoyo si quiere venir con nosotros o si se queda acá en la casa- les dijo Sakura, tampoco quería ser descortés y apurar a todos para que vinieran con ellos-.

Tía!- grito Ai de nuevo, se nota que es muy hiperactiva- vas a venir con nosotros? O te quedas acá?-.

Voy con ustedes, Eriol, Shaoran vienen me imagino no?, sería maravilloso si saliéramos todos juntos y especialmente con estos ángeles- dijo ella sonriendo-.

A mi me parece bien amor, y tu Shaoran?- dijo Eriol-.

Como quieran, es su casa, no les voy a impedir que hagan cosas- respondió Shaoran secamente, aunque no tanto cuando le habló a Sakura, y ella se dio cuenta de esto-.

Esta bien, entonces todos vayan a buscar las cosas que tengan que llevar y salimos, en 5 minutos los quiero a todos en la puerta- dijo Tomoyo autoritariamente, tenían muchas cosas para hacer y no pensaba en desperdiciar el día ni un minuto más-.

SI!, vamos hermana corre, sino nos van a dejar- gritaron los gemelos, haciendo sonreír a todos menos a Shaoran, obviamente-.

* * *

Segundo capítulo de mi fanfic!!, antes me equivoque porque no era el segundo era el primero pero bueno espero que les guste.

**_Necesito que me digan que les gustaría más(necesito sus respuestas para hacer el 4 capitulo):_**

1. Que Shaoran fuera 'malo'- que trate mal a Sakura- y tardara un tiempo en aceptarla.

2. Que fuera 'malo' por un tiempo corto y que se acostumbre a Sakura mas o menos rapido.

3. Que desde el siguiente capítulo o el siguiente ya sea buena con ella.

**¡****Dejen Reviews!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, hasta que dos gemelos aparecieron, que pasara con su vida ahora?

* * *

**Always be my baby**

**Capítulo 3**

Así que en 5 minutos ya estaban en la puerta, no querían hacer esperar a nadie así que se apresuraron todos a estar ahí y no hacer enojar a nadie, especialmente a Tomoyo. Cuando todos estaban listos llamaron a una limusina y salieron para dirigirse al centro comercial para comprarle cosas a los gemelos.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero, las chicas y los gemelos porque Eriol y Shaoran fueron a pasear por ahí quien sabe lo que habrán ido a hacer, fueron a las tiendas de ropa, compraron de todo, desde faldas y polos, hasta medias y zapatos, para los dos chicos, esto les habrá tardado 2 horas mas o menos, después fueron a las tiendas de juguetes, por si los chicos querían algo para divertirse porque Sakura no tenia nada en su departamento que fueran juguetes.

Ya eran como las 3 y se dieron cuenta de que no habían comido nada, y que ya era un poco tarde también, así que les preguntaron a los chicos en donde querían comer.

En McDonalds- dijo Ai-.

Chicos, creo que ese lugar no es muy saludable que digamos, que les parece si vamos a otro lado a comer, tengo miedo de que se enfermen- les dijo Sakura-.

Bueno, como digas mamá- esta vez respondió Tatsui algo entre molesto y decepcionado-.

Vamos, no se pongan así, si Sakura les dice eso es por algo, ella los quiere mucho, y nunca querría que les pasara algo- dijo Tomoyo tratando de convencerlos-.

Tiene razón, nunca querría que algo malo les pasara, así que por eso vamos a ir a comer a otro lugar en donde vendan hamburguesas, pero, que sean más saludables-.

Si!- dijeron los dos gemelos al unísono-.

Y cuando llegaron al restaurante Tomoyo llamó rápidamente a Eriol para que vinieran a almorzar con ellas y los gemelos, Eriol dijo que llegarían enseguida.

Bueno, ahora que ya compramos ropa y juguetes, que les parece si….vamos a ver alguna película?- pregunto Tomoyo-.

Si, sería genial, ay que ir a ver mmm... Arthur y Los Minimoys- dijo Tatsui-.

No, no, ay que ver Dogal: Aventuras Peludas- contradijo Ai-.

No, la que yo dije-.

No, la mía, la tuya es fea-.

Nada que ver Ai, no molestes-.

No molesto!, tu empezaste!-.

Yo no empecé, fuiste tu!-.

Bueno chicos basta!, que les parece si vemos Stardust?, me dijeron que es bonita-.

Stardust?, de que se trata- pregunto Ai-.

Es de un chico que esta enamorado de una chica muy materialista, y cuando ve una estrella fugaz el le dice que la buscaría y se la daría si no se casa con otro. Ella le dice que tiene una semana y el acepta, pero cuando llega se da cuenta de que la estrella es una chica muy bonita, pero una bruja mala busca su corazón porque da vida eterna, y un príncipe malo también la busca por su corazón y también por una joya que ella tiene que lo convertiría en rey- les contó Sakura, ella ya la había visto pero le gustó tanto que la volvería a ver, pero seguramente si decía que lo había hecho no querrían verla-.

Si, si hay que ver esa!- grito Ai-.

Y tu Tatsui que piensas?-.

Hay peleas?- pregunto-.

Si, de todo tipo, hasta peleas con poderes mágicas- dijo riéndose Sakura-.

Entonces si hay que verla-.

Esta bien, entonces está decidido vemos Stardust, pero voy a ir a comprar las entradas por si se agotan, y también tengo que ver el horario- dijo Sakura-.

Pero Sakura todavía no pediste lo que quieres comer- le dijo Tomoyo preocupada, ella tenía que comer-.

Pídeme cualquier cosa, yo vengo enseguida-.

Esta bien, pero vuelve rápido, que no quiero que la comida de los chicos se enfrié por tu culpa, y no vamos a empezar si tu no estas acá-.

Ok, ok, lo que digas Tomy- y con esto Sakura salió del restaurante-.

Bueno chicos, y que les está pareciendo el día hasta ahora?-.

Muy divertido- dijo Ai-.

Si, pero ese señor es muy serio, porque es así, y mas con mamá, que acaso no le parece linda?- pregunto Tatsui inocentemente-.

Si lo es, y seguramente le parece linda, pero Shaoran, es un poco, como les digo, emm… miren la cosa es así el no es muy bueno con las personas nuevas, como no confía mucho en las personas el prefiere ser muy serio, me entienden?- les dijo Tomoyo, no sabía como explicar el comportamiento de Shaoran y menos a unos chicos de 10 años-.

Creo que si, pero todavía no puedo entender como el puede ser tan malo con mamá que es tan linda- dijo Ai molesta-.

Y bueno, no siempre las personas son como pensamos, no lo creen?- dijo Tomoyo-.

Definitivamente no- dijo Tatsui también enojado-.

* * *

Mientras Sakura caminaba hacia el cine para comprar las entradas sintió una mirada penetrante que venia de algún lado, pero cuando miró para ver quien era se dio cuenta de que no había nadie atrás de ella así que decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir con su camino. Cuando llego fue un alivio darse cuenta de que las entradas no se habían agotado, pero lo malo es que había una larga cola. Así que llamo a Tomoyo y le explico que tardaría más de lo que había pensado ella se molesto obviamente y le dijo que igualmente la iban a esperar que solo los chicos iban a comer, Sakura se disculpo y le dijo que tenía que colgar.

Cuando compro las entradas iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que había alguien unos pasos mas adelante y sin querer choco con esa persona.

Ay lo siento mucho, discúlpeme no quise chocar con usted- dijo Sakura apenada-.

No, no hay problema, permítame ayudarla- a lo que el se refiere es que cuando chocaron justo Sakura estaba buscando algo en su bolso y con el impacto este fue derecho al piso-.

Gracias, pero no tiene porque es mi culpa-.

No se preocupe, aquí tiene, permítame presentarme soy Kentaro Narimiya y usted es…?- pregunto interesado el hombre que probablemente medía 1.85, rubio-obviamente teñido ya que para los japoneses era imposible tener ese color de pelo- y unos ojos tan marrones que por poco parecen negros-.

Sakura Kinomoto, disculpe pero me parece conocido, nos hemos visto antes?- dijo Sakura tratando de recordar un poco su cara-.

Puede ser, soy el hijo de Tomoki Narimiya, seguramente nos has visto en revistas- dijo sonriendo-.

Ah, claro ahora si recuerdo, bueno perdón pero estoy apurada me están esperando- dijo Sakura tratando de irse, Kentaro era el hijo de un empresario millonario y había oído cosas no muy buenas de el, así que lo mejor era alejarse-.

Esta bien, yo se que esto es repentino, pero si tiene algún problema solo llámeme- dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta con sus datos-.

Gracias, hasta luego- _"aunque mejor dicho hasta nunca"_ pensó Sakura-.

Adiós-.

"_Ufff…que bueno que me fui rápido pensé que me iba a pedir una cita, que miedo!, bueno pero ahora no lo voy a tener que ver mas o eso espero, por lo que he leído en las revistas, Kentaro es alguien de muchas mujeres y no confiable para nada, y también dicen que su padre hace negocios no muy honestos que digamos, así que adiós tarjetita, nos veremos….nunca mas._" Pensaba mientras tiraba la tarjeta que le había dado Kentaro a la basura.

* * *

Tía cuando vuelve mamá?- preguntaba Ai, ya habían pasado 25 minutos y todavía no llegaba-.

En un ratito, me dijo que la cola del cine era larga así que va a tardar- Tomoyo también estaba preocupada, esta bien que la cola fuera larga pero no para tanto-.

Me parece una falta de respeto que nos haga esperar para comer- decía Shaoran enojado-.

Bueno lo siento, pero tuve que ir a comprar entradas para el cine para todos, si no se iban a acabar, y ya que tanto quieres comer porque no lo haces, no tenías porque esperar también- decía Sakura enojada, justo había llegado para escuchar lo que dijo Shaoran y no le gusto para nada, ya tuvo que soportar al tal Kentaro ahora a el también, seguramente no era su día-.

La cara que puso Shaoran cuando Sakura dijo eso fue fantástica, estaba bastante sorprendido que alguien le hablara así, le hubiera contestado si no hubiera chicos en la mesa, así que lo dejo pasar, pero la próxima vez no sería así, nadie le habla así y menos una mujer.

Mamá, que bueno que viniste, ahora podemos comer- decía Tatsui emocionado, los gemelos dijeron que la esperarían también así comían todos juntos-.

Me parece bien, y que se pidieron?- preguntaba Sakura para olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, aunque no podía evitar las miradas que le mandaba Shaoran, pero era mejor si hacía como si no le importara-.

Yo pedí un Hot Dog- dijo Tatsui-.

Y yo nuggets- le respondió Ai-.

Pero no que querían hamburguesas?- les pregunto confundida Sakura-.

Si, pero al final dijimos mejor pedimos otra cosa- los gemelos le habían hecho caso a Sakura, y habían pedido algo mas saludable-.

Eriol llamó al mozo y le pidió que trajera la comida. Estuvieron conversando un rato antes de que llegara todo, y cuando estaban comiendo Sakura se acordó que no le había contado a Tomoyo lo de Kentaro.

Cierto, Tomy conoces a un tal Kentaro Narimiya?- le pregunto Sakura, pero a la mención de este nombre Shaoran puso una cara enojada cosa que no paso desapercibida a Tomoyo-.

Si, claro, es el hijo del empresario millonario Tomoki Narimiya, porque preguntas?-.

No vas a creerlo, cuando estaba volviendo de comprar las entradas estaba medio distraída y me choco con alguien, y adivina que?-.

Que, que paso?- pregunto interesada Tomoyo-.

Era el, Kentaro, al principio me pareció conocido pero no podía sacar de donde y como mi cartera se había caído al piso el la recogió y cuando me la dio se presento y todo, me pareció medio raro, pero bueno, le pregunte si nos conocíamos y me dijo que seguramente lo había visto en algunas revistas con su padre, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta quien era, así que bueno ya sabes por su reputación trate de alejarme lo mas pronto de el, no me parecía para nada confiable, y fue por eso que me tarde más de lo que pensaba- cuando dijo esto le lanzo una mirada rápida a Shaoran y el se dio cuenta pero no le dio importancia, que le iba a importar el porque se había tardado tanto, lo único que importaba era que lo había hecho, aunque bueno si la razón fue Kentaro Narimiya tal vez la podía perdonar-.

Enserio?, wow!, que miedo encontrarte con el, y si tiene una terrible reputación, que bueno que nunca más lo tengas que ver- dijo Tomoyo aliviada-.

Si eso espero, pero sabes que?, me dio su numero y todo podes creerlo?, pero la tire enseguida al basurero-.

Increíble!, que acaso no podía coquetear mas!, bueno, bueno, ya no importa, ojala que nunca te lo encuentres de nuevo y eso es lo que importa- dijo Tomoyo tratando de convencerse de que así serían las cosas-.

Eriol, ustedes van a venir a ver la película con nosotros? O van a hacer otra cosa?- le pregunto Sakura-.

Me imagino que vamos con ustedes, no Shaoran?- dijo viéndolo misteriosamente-.

Si, lo que sea- mientras Shaoran pensaba que estaba tramando ahora, cuando Eriol ponía esa mirada nada bueno sucedía, así que es mejor estar alerta-.

Entonces Saku, si vamos todos- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa-.

Que bueno, la película empieza a las 5:30, así que estamos justos con el tiempo, así que terminen de comer todos rápido y seguramente podemos conseguir buenos asientos- dijo Sakura medio apurada, como era una película de estreno seguramente estaría lleno de gente, y no quería tener ni un lugar muy adelante ni en el fondo así que si se apuraban conseguirían uno en el medio-.

Mientras todos comían, Shaoran de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas sospechosas a Sakura, y ella se preguntaba que le pasaba, pero seguramente todavía debe estar molesto por lo de hacerlo esperar para comer, entonces no le dio importancia, pero igual dudaba que fuera solo por eso. Cuando terminaron pagaron la cuenta y fueron de frente al cine, y como ya habían comido no había necesidad de comprar Pop Corn, bueno eso era lo que se esperaba, pero Shaoran fue a comprar uno y Tatsui le pidió también a Sakura que le comprara uno y así fue.

Como nos sentamos- pregunto Eriol?-.

Tía nosotros queremos sentarnos a tu costado- dijo Ai, al parecer les había caído muy bien Tomoyo a los gemelos-.

Seguro, entonces nos sentaremos así: Sakura, Shaoran, Tatsui, Ai, yo y Eriol- dijo Tomoyo-.

Que?-dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo- pero porque?, chicos no se quieren sentar a mi costado?- preguntaba Sakura, lo que menos quería era sentarse alado de ese hombre arrogante-.

No!- gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo riéndose- queremos estar con nuestra tía, siempre estamos contigo y siempre lo estaremos-.

Pero…-y no pudo seguir porque la cara que pusieron Ai y Tatsui era muy linda como para decir que no, entonces tuvo que conformarse- ay! Esta bien-.

Cuando entraron a la sala, estaba bastante oscura y no se podía ver bien, quedaba solo una fila en el medio en donde cabían todos, sino las demás eran muy adelante, y se decidieron por esa del medio.

No empujen- decía Sakura-.

Pero la película ya va a empezar- decía Tatsui-.

Si, apúrense!- decía Tomoyo, ya quería sentarse-.

Ok, Ok, esperen- y con esto se sentó, igual que todos los demás-.

Señorita Kinomoto?- pregunto alguien a su costado-.

Que?, quien es us….ay lo siento Señor Narimiya, que raro encontrarlo aquí- pregunto Sakura, ahora se empezaba a preguntar si la estaba persiguiendo, porque que haría un hombre como el solo en el cine viendo este tipo de películas?-.

Si la verdad que si, pero tuve que traer a mi sobrino a verla, así que aquí estoy, y usted con quienes vino-.

Con unos amigos, mi prima y mis hijos- ojala que con esto pudiera alejarlo de ella-.

Sus hijos?... y no tendría el placer de presentármelos?-.

Claro, este de acá es….

_**LI**_!-.

* * *

Jejejeje… porque lo deje ahí? Porque tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar?, como se conocen Shaoran y Kentaro?, la esta persiguiendo a Sakura?...

Muchas preguntas para responder, pero más adelante sabrán jajajaa

Me di cuenta de que cuando Shaoran apareció no lo describí, así que mas adelante lo voy a hacer, aunque se vea un poco raro pero bueno se me paso de largo

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado

Con respecto a Shaoran por ahora lo voy a hacer un poco malo, pero no se preocupen dentro de poco ya no mas, la razón porque estoy haciendo esto es que en mi otro fanfic de Sakura el es bueno entonces decidí cambiarlo un poco en este

Nos vemos a la proxima!

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	5. Capitulo 4

Lo siento mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se que me tarde meses en actualizar pero tuve los exámenes finales, después mi graduación, mi prom, navidad, año nuevo y después muchas despedidas, pero actualice por fin!! Espero que este capitulo les guste!! Ahora los dejo no los aburro mas!

Por seacas voy a cambiar el rating a T en vez d K+ xq va a empezar a ver malas palabras tons xceakas para q no me digan nada y no me saquen la historia tons la cambio.

Y también me acabo d dar cuenta de que nunca describi a Shaoran, que horror!! jajaja pro lo voy a hacer no se preocupen y aunque parezca medio raro que a la mitad del fanfic lo haga no imxta tienen que saber como es (aunk ya lo sepan, pero nunca sobra una descripcion de el o si??) jeje weno eso es todo lo que les queria decir ahora vayan a leer! no los aburro mas :P

* * *

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, hasta que dos gemelos aparecieron, que pasara con su vida ahora?

* * *

**Always be my baby**

**Capítulo**** 4**

Narimiya!, que rayos haces acá, acaso estas espiándome- dijo Shaoran furioso-.

Y porque lo estaría, tu vida no es nada interesante, además que haces _tu_ aquí- dijo resaltando la palabra tu-.

Yo estoy acá con _mis_ amigos- dijo con una voz helada que hizo que Sakura se asustara un poco, le parecía a ella o la temperatura a su alrededor había bajado considerablemente?-.

Kinomoto eres amigo de este sujeto de acá- le pregunto enojado Kentaro-.

Bueno n…- pero no pudo terminar-.

SHHHHH!!!!- se escuchaba de atrás pero las miradas de 'mejor no molesten o están muertos' hicieron que en vez de ellos los de atrás se callaran-.

Claro que si, acaso hay algún problema?, ella es mi amiga no tuya- contesto Shaoran por Sakura, aunque no fuera la verdad pero este tipo lo enfurecía y encontraría cualquier ocasión para fastidiarlo-.

Si lo hay!, ella nunca aceptaría ni siquiera conocerte- le respondía Kentaro también enfurecido, pero parecía como si estuviera celoso de que Shaoran fuera amigo de Sakura y el no-.

Me importa poco que te moleste! Y al que creo que nunca aceptaría conocer es a ti y-… -pero esta vez fue el, el que no pudo terminar de hablar-.

Bueno basta!, no hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí. Primero dejemos algo en claro, Narimiya a usted no le tiene porque importar quien es y quien no es mi amigo- en este momento Shaoran sonrió triunfantemente y Kentaro frunció el ceño- y no, Li no es mi amigo, es solo alguien que conocí recientemente- esta vez era el turno de Kentaro de sonreír y de Shaoran de fruncir el ceño- y basta de estas tonterías, lo que menos quiero es una pelea y especialmente enfrente de los chicos, y la película ya está por empezar así que los dos cállense y dejen verla- al decir esto todos se callaron pero no sin antes voltearse con un fuerte 'umphhh'-.

Mientras que avanzaba la película Sakura tenía mucho que pensar- _"pero que diablos fue eso?, como se atreven los dos a dejarme de lado de una conversación en donde yo soy el centro de la pelea, que le pasa a los hombres en este mundo? Acaso se han vuelto todos locos?, creo que tendré que hablar con Li y más le vale que me explique porque sino no se lo que haría en verdad, y a Narimiya tendré que dejarle claro que no se puede meter en mi vida, es decir como te vas a poner así con alguien a quien conoces? Que controlador podía llegar a ser POR DIOS!, que frustrante, sino hablo con los dos mi cabeza va a explotar de tratar de conseguir la respuesta y todavía quiero tener neuronas para cuando tenga 80 años"_- mientras que Sakura pensaba esto no se daba cuenta que Shaoran la estaba mirando extrañado ya que mientras pensaba, expresiones raras aparecían en su cara, y Shaoran trataba de entender que era lo que le pasaba.

La película se pasó lenta para Sakura, cada vez que volteaba a ver a Shaoran o Kentaro los veía intercambiar miradas que decían 'más tarde te voy a matar', y ella no podía evitar sentirse frustrada, no podía comprender que hacía que se odiaran tanto. Al término de la película como salieron rápido- ella, Shaoran, Ai, Tatsui, Tomoyo y Erial- ella les dijo que se fueran adelantando porque ella tenía algo que hacer. Cuando vio salir a Kentaro lo llamo para hablar con el.

Oh! Kinomoto no pensé que estarías aquí todavía, y menos esperándome- cuando dijo esto se le cruzo una mirada pícara-.

Yo tampoco, y no estaba esperándolo, solo quería decirle que no puede entrometerse en mi vida de esa manera, me molesto mucho que se enojaras con Li, que aunque no sea un amigo podría haberlo sido, usted no es nada mío, nadie cercano y espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, y no trate de decir nada porque no quiero saber nada con usted, adiós- el adiós que le dio Sakura fue uno final como diciendo no quiero verte mas, pero no pudo irse ya que el la agarro de los brazos fuerte y la empujo contra la pared- Pero que demonios le pasa?, déjeme ir o grito-.

A si? Y que va a pasar Li va a venir a rescatarte? Además no hay nadie por aquí- dijo en un tono que daba miedo-.

Li no tiene nada que ver!, no es mi amigo, ni mi novio, ni mi esposo, ni nada, así que no lo meta en esto, y ya déjeme en paz- al decir esto Sakura hizo un poco de fuerza para salir de el apretón de Kentaro, y lo logro, pero no sin antes ser besada muy cerca de los labios por el y si no hubiera movido la cabeza el beso le habría caído en los labios- Nunca más vuelva a tocarme ni un pelo desgraciado! Y nunca más nos volveremos a ver!- dijo Sakura casi gritando muy enojada, y luego se fue del lugar caminando rápido para irse de ese lugar-.

Eso es lo que crees Sakurita, eso es lo que tu crees- dijo Kentaro con una risa malévola en la cara, y se fue-.

"_Oh por Dios!, no acaba de pasar lo que paso, ya se que suena raro, Sakura no te distraigas_ – se decía a si misma- _que rayos se cree ese tipo, acabo de ser acosada por primera vez en mi vida, y no puedo creer que estuve tan tranquila en ese momento, pero igual estaba nerviosa, no se como pude controlarme, espero que nunca más lo vuelva a ver, ay ahora Tomoyo se va a dar cuenta que paso algo, miren como estoy, hecha un desastre, voy a ir al baño a arreglarme mejor, así nadie se da cuenta, si eso va a estar bien, pero obviamente cuando lleguemos a la casa de Tomy le tengo que contar, y también tengo que hablar con el 'Oh poderoso Li', si ese nombre le queda bien, se cree tan importante que piensa que todos somos menos que el, aunque pensándolo bien el es muy rico, en verdad millonario, es uno de los hombres más poderosos y con mas dinero de Asia, pero igual eso no le da el derecho, no, no, no, basta Sakura no te pongas en contra de el, ni siquiera es así, no mira a la gente como si fuera inferior a el, simplemente no le tiene confianza, pero igual eso no lo absuelve del escándalo que hizo hoy en el cine, y atreverse a llamarme su amiga, pero ahora que lo pienso que tiene de malo?, pero es obvio se esta contradiciendo a si mismo, si lo único que ha hecho desde que me vio es insultarme no con palabras pero si con la mirada, si alguien buscara la definición de Shaoran Li en el diccionario saldría: Arrogante, aunque hay que tomar en cuenta que también es muy lindo, no lindo no atractivo, no mas que eso, pero que demonios estoy pensando, Sakura vuelve a la realidad!, bueno basta de pensar ahí están todos en el auto, ahora actúa normal y todo va a salir bien"_- mientras que pensaba todo esto Sakura llego a la limousine en donde estaban todos.

Listo ya esta!, nos vamos?- pregunto Sakura lo más calmada posible, nunca había sido buena mentirosa, siempre había sido honesta, y era en estos momentos que hubiera preferido aprender más de su hermano cuando siempre andaba diciendo mentiras, aunque fueran tontas eran muy creíbles-.

Mamá, estas bien te veo rara- decía Tatsui frunciendo el ceño, algo le decía que estaba mal-.

No, no pasa nada porque pasaría?, Si pasara algo les diría- dijo nerviosa, estaba balbuceando, era mejor que se callara-.

Saku repetiste pasa muchas veces, cuando lleguemos a casa tu y yo vamos a hablar, será mejor que vayamos al parque mañana- dijo Tomoyo dándose cuenta que algo le había sucedido a su amiga, pero lo único que hizo Sakura era asentir, no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra en todo el trayecto de vuelta-.

Cuando llegaron Tomoyo se llevó a Sakura a su habitación de inmediato diciéndole a Eriol y Shaoran que llevaran a los chicos al jardín.

Ok Sakura Kinomoto, habla, que paso?- dijo Tomoyo entre enojada y preocupada-.

No paso nada importante, nada de lo que uno deba preocuparse, ahora me puedo ir?- dijo Sakura sabiendo que no serviría de nada, pero era bueno intentarlo o no?-.

No!, o me dices o llamo a tu Touya para que venga- sabía que con esto Sakura le diría todo, ella le tenía miedo o no miedo pero siempre le desesperaba tener a su hermano cerca, no es que lo quisiera, pero Touya siempre la molestaba, y como sabía que Tomoyo era capaz de cualquier cosa decidió contarle-.

Esta bien, esta bien, pero no lo llames, después de lo que paso en el cine tenía que hablar con el tal Kentaro, no podía dejar que me tratara como si fuera su novia, entonces lo 'espere' y le dije que no tenía derecho a tratarme así, etc., pero cuando le dije adiós para irme el me agarro de los brazos y me empujo contra la pared y des-.

QUE!???, pero Sakura hay que demandarlo!- decía Tomoyo frenética-.

No!, espera déjame terminar, bueno después trate de soltarme, pero me tenía agarrada muy fuerte y si no hubiera sido porque moví la cabeza un poco me hubiera besado en la boca, fue horrible Tomy, ojala simplemente no hubiera hablado con el y nunca hubiera pasado- decía Sakura asustada pero no llorando, había sido horrible lo que le había pasado, pero no había sido algo de vida o muerte-.

Oh Saku, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien te lo prometo, acá tienes a Eriol, a Tatsui, que aunque sea chiquito parece que estaría dispuesto a matar a cualquiera por ti- cuando dijo esto Sakura sonrió un poco- y también tienes a Shaoran, que aunque sea desconfiado y no muy cortés ten por seguro que nunca dejaría que alguien lastimara a una mujer- decía Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura-.

Gracias Tomy, me hace muy bien escucharte decirme esto, pero igual tengo que ir a preguntarle a Shaoran que rayos fue todo eso- decía Sakura más calmada-.

Esta bien, pero acuérdate siempre estamos para ti- le aseguro Tomoyo por segunda vez-.

Gracias, y se que lo están- dicho esto las dos salieron del cuarto, Tomoyo yendo al jardín para quedarse con los gemelos y Sakura para buscar a Shaoran y aclarar todo-.

Cuando llegaron al jardín vieron a Ai y Tatsui jugando escondidas y a Shaoran y Eriol hablando. Tomoyo se acerco a Eriol y le dijo que necesitaba que lo ayudara con una cosa, eso lo hizo para dejar a Sakura y Shaoran solos así podían hablar tranquilamente.

Li, me podría explicar lo que sucedió hoy?- preguntaba Sakura entre enojada y confundida-.

Como que ¿que sucedió?- le respondió Shaoran tratando de evitar el tema-.

Si que fue lo que pasó hoy con Narimiya y usted creo que tengo derecho a saber, ya que me metieron en medio de su discusión- decía Sakura un poco mas enojada ya que se daba cuenta de que Shaoran estaba evadiendo el tema-.

Nada importante, simplemente el es mi enemigo y haré cualquier cosa para molestarlo-.

Esta bien, puede hacer lo que quiera pero no tiene derecho a meterme a mí en sus peleas y mucho menos decidir quien es mi amigo y quien no- Sakura ya no soportaba más, como se atrevía este tipo a ignorarla después de todo el escándalo que hizo-.

Ok, ok, no la molestare más con eso, pero igual no se junte con ese tipo- decía Shaoran tratando de cortar la conversación-.

Y porque no?, acaso no le deje en claro que yo hago lo que quiera, además si cree tan ciegamente que no debería juntarme con el le ruego que me explique- decía Sakura sarcásticamente-.

No es nada que usted no sabe, creo que sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando-.

No! No lo se, no conozco a Narimiya como usted, ya que dice ser su enemigo, debería saber algo sobre el que me impida poder juntarme con el- era el colmo, si este tipo no le decía nada iba explotar enfrente de el y no quería-.

Le dije que no es nada que usted no sepa, solo no se acerque a el- dijo Shaoran empezando a caminar para la casa, pero Sakura no le permitió y lo agarro del brazo-.

Es suficiente, tengo derecho a saber que sucede, después de lo que me hizo hoy- pero Sakura se callo rápidamente al darse cuenta que había dicho, no había estado en sus planes que Shaoran se enterara de lo que había pasado, y era mejor que se fuera antes de que empezara a preguntarle, pero ella tampoco pudo irse ya que Shaoran la agarro de los hombros-.

Que fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto entre enojado y preocupado-.

Nada que le incumba- dijo Sakura tratando de soltarse, era su imaginación o en este día todos los hombres que se le cruzaban tenían que agarrarla-.

Claro que si me incumbe, estamos hablando de Narimiya!- dijo Shaoran casi gritando-.

Y que si estamos hablando de el?, bueno si le interesa tanto me agarro de los brazos, me tiro contra la pared y para concluir casi me besa, algo más quiere saber?- dijo Sakura frustrada, lo había hecho le contó todo-.

El hizo que?- pregunto Shaoran furioso-.

Ya me escucho no tengo que repetirle nada, aparte me podría decir porque es su enemigo?, tiene algo que ver con el trabajo o no tal vez podría ser una mujer- cuando Sakura dijo esto Shaoran la soltó-.

Es por cosas de trabajo- dijo Shaoran muy bajito-.

Claro que no, es por una mujer no?- le dijo Sakura mas tranquila, una parte de ella quería saber porque eran enemigos, otra le daba curiosidad que había pasado y por otro lado quería que Shaoran se olvidara de lo que le hizo Kentaro-.

Tardo un rato en responder, pero cuando Shaoran hablo no fue para contestarle la pregunta- Mira lo siento mucho por lo que pasó hoy, si lo que te hizo Narimiya fue por lo del cine en verdad lo siento y no volverá a pasar de nuevo y el es mi enemigo por muchas cosas que tardaría mucho tiempo en contarle, pero lo que en verdad quiero decirle es que no se tiene que preocupar de nuevo por el y de nuevo lo siento- le dijo Shaoran serio, no quería entrar en detalles de su enemistad con Kentaro-.

Esta bien, no importa, y no es su culpa desde un principio ese tipo me dio mala espina, pero cambiando de tema creo que nosotros empezamos con el pie izquierdo que le parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado? -pregunto Sakura mientras le daba la mano, se daba cuenta de que Shaoran no quería hablar de Kentaro y ella no lo iba a forzar, aparte no le parecía una mala persona sino que como no confiaba en las personas, según Tomoyo, tenía que tenerle mas paciencia-.

Me parece bien- dijo Shaoran un poco más calmado y menos tenso-.

Que bueno!, pero una cosa podría no tratarme de usted me hace sentir vieja- decía Sakura sonriente mientras reía-.

Seguro, y por favor tu también, me hace sentir de la misma manera que me traten así- y dicho esto los dos se dirigieron adentro de la casa, ya que se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos afuera-.

Que fue eso?- pregunto Sakura alarmada justo antes de entrar-.

Que cosa?- dijo Shaoran confundido-.

No es que sentí… no en verdad no es nada, debo estar medio asustada por lo de hoy- pero el sentimiento de que alguien estaba atrás suyo y que habían tocado su hombro no desapareció-.

* * *

Y?? que les pareció?? Por fin Sakura y Shaoran hicieron las pases, pero igual todavía falta un tiempito para que pasen cosas. Primero deben llamarse por sus nombres, después conocerse mas, enamorarse, decir lo que sienten, ser novios, comprometerse, casarse, tener hijos, que sus hijos crezcan, que sean viejitos, que se mueran…. JAJAJA creo q m volví loca, no se preocupen no va a pasar todo eso! Solo voy a llegar hasta el punto donde... aaaaaa creen que les voy a decir?? Están locos 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Nos vemos a la proxima!

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary:** Todo era perfecto en la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, hasta que dos gemelos aparecieron, que pasara con su vida ahora?

* * *

**Always be my baby**

**Capítulo 5**

Los siguientes días estuvieron 'normales', Sakura seguía con sus estudios, los gemelos cada vez se adaptaban más, Tomoyo seguía diseñando ropa, a Eriol le iba bien en el trabajo y Shaoran iba a trabajar con el, ya que el motivo por el que vino era para ver como estaba la empresa de su primo. Ellos dos tenían un convenio, Li Corp. y Hiragizawa Corp., estas eran las compañías más grandes de China y Japón, las dos habían sido pasadas de generación en generación por sus ancestros.

Eriol era el presidente de su compañía, por el simple hecho de que su padre y madre habían muerto- ellos murieron en un accidente aéreo hace 5 años- y el como hijo único tuvo que hacerse cargo. Pero en el caso de Shaoran su padre y madre todavía seguían con vida así que el era el vicepresidente.

Era miércoles y como todos los días de la semana Sakura tenía que ir a buscar a los gemelos a la casa de Tomoyo, como ella no podía cuidarlos de mañana se los dejaba a su prima sabiendo que ella no tenía que salir sino se los podía dejar a sus padres, a su hermano o a sus amigas: Chiharu, Naoko o Rika. A Sakura le costaba un poco tratar de cuidar a los gemelos, así que de vez en cuando le pedía consejos a sus papas o sino a Tomoyo, que aunque hasta ahora no ha tenido hijos siempre sabía que hacer.

Hola Tomy- dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo cuando entro a la casa de su prima-.

Hola Saku!, como te fue hoy?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras se sentaban en la sala-.

Bien aunque la rutina de baile que la profesora Yuzuki me está ayudando a hacer es un poco complicada, pero igual estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para que me salga perfecta- decía Sakura, en verdad que la rutina era bien complicada y la dejaba muy cansada pero como dijo siempre daba lo mejor de si misma-.

Que bueno, yo se que te va a ir muy bien!, a cierto el sábado de la próxima semana va a haber una fiesta por la fusión de las compañías de Eriol y Shaoran con la de Yasuko Hayashi y bueno quiero que vengas con nosotros- decía Tomoyo, esta fiesta iba a ser muy importante ya que dos de las compañías más importantes de Japón se unían, y quería que su prima fuera-.

Pero Tomy segura?, yo no tengo nada que ver con la compañía y no creo que…- decía Sakura, no creía correcto ir a una fiesta en la cual no tenía nada que ver-.

Sakura nada de peros, vas a ir porque yo te invito, y no importa que no seas nada de la compañía, eres mi prima y eso es suficiente-.

Esta bien, pero estas segura de que quieres que vaya?- preguntaba Sakura para estar segura, pero sabía que no hacía falta-.

Si segurísima!- decía Tomoyo feliz de que aceptara, aunque hubiera hecho ir a Sakura de todas maneras, nadie le podía decir que no a ella-.

Esta bien, bueno ahora cambiando de tema donde están mis angelitos?- preguntaba Sakura, quería verlos, en el poco tiempo que los había conocido ya se había encariñado un montón con ellos-.

Acá estamos!- dijeron Ai y Tatsui al mismo tiempo felices de ver a Sakura ahí-.

Y como supieron ustedes que yo estaba acá- decía Sakura mientras les daba besos a los dos-.

Magia- decía Ai sonriendo-.

A si? Con magia? Y no me quieren mostrar?- preguntaba Sakura siguiéndoles el juego-.

Si con magia, y no mamá no te podemos enseñar, un hechicero nunca le muestra sus poderes a un mortal- decía Tatsui seguro de si mismo-.

Ay que mal y yo que quería ver que tan poderosos eran- decía Sakura fingiendo tristeza-.

Somos muy poderosos, somos los hijos de los mejores- decía Ai triunfante-.

A si? Bueno ojala yo también tuviera así seríamos el grupo de magos de oriente y nadie nos podría vencer!- decía Sakura mientras se reía un poco-.

Pero mamá tú si tienes poderes- decía Tatsui serio-.

Enserio? Pero si nunca me di cuenta- fingía pensar en alguna vez en donde pudo haber 'usado magia'-.

Si, si tienes nada mas que están ocultos tus poderes- esta vez era Ai la que estaba respondiendo pero ella estaba sonriendo-.

Bueno entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que aparezcan, y mientras tanto que les parece si vamos a visitar a la abuela?- decía Sakura, ellos ya habían conocido a Fujitaka y a Nadesiko y también a Touya hace unos días y su familia la apoyaba en lo que estaba haciendo por los dos chicos-.

Si!- gritaron los dos emocionados-.

Esta bien, entonces vamos yendo- decía Sakura mientras que se acercaba a Tomoyo para despedirse-.

Bueno Tomy mañana no nos vamos a ver porque le voy a dejar a los gemelos a mamá pero te llamo a la noche y me explicas bien lo de la fiesta, ok?-.

Si, esta bien, hablamos mañana, adiós, cuídense- decía mientras abrazaba a su prima y les daba besos a los chicos-.

Ok, chau! Mándale saludos a Eriol y a Li- decía mientras entraba en el auto y se alejaba de la casa-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura los gemelos entraron corriendo para saludar a Nadesiko y de paso también a Touya que había pasado a saludar.

Hola mamá! Como están todos? Touya que haces acá y no en el trabajo?- Touya trabajaba en un hospital como cirujano siempre estaba muy ocupado como todo medico y era raro que no estuviera en el hospital-.

Hola hija, todos estamos bien- dijo Nadesiko abrazando a su hija-.

Hola Sakura, es que pedí el turno de noche, quería tener el día libre hoy así que acá estoy- dijo también dándole un abrazo a Sakura-.

Eres un holgazán, yo no se como te pudieron contratar en ese hospital o en cualquiera de los otros que trabajaste- dijo Sakura bromeando-.

Sabes que yo tampoco puedo entender como tú pudiste entrar en la universidad para estudiar modelaje siendo el monstruo que eres- dijo Touya aunque no debió porque Sakura le piso el pie con tanta fuerza que si el piso era de madera seguramente se hacia un agujero-.

Sakura! Eso dolió!- grito Touya mientras que se agarraba el pie derecho saltando para no caerse-.

Bueno eres medico arréglalo- dijo Sakura enojada, sabía que no tenía que darle tanta importancia a lo que le dijera su hermano pero siempre la sacaba de quicio y como de costumbre los dos terminaban peleándose y alguien tratando de pararlos, pero siempre sus peleas eran tontas, nunca llegaban al extremo de estar enojados por días-.

Los dolores no se arreglan se curan inculta!- le grito Touya enojado-.

Inculta yo!? Y tu que serás analfabeto!- le grito también Sakura-.

Eso es lo mismo que inculta monstruo!-.

Bueno basta chicos! Sakura tu hermano no es holgazán y Touya tu hermana no es ningún monstruo, esta bien? Ahora tengamos una charla en paz, por favor se los pido si?- dijo Nadesiko tratando de calmarlos, a veces pensaba si sus hijos en verdad tenían 22 (Sakura) y 29 (Touya) años porque la verdad con estas peleas de chicos no parecía-.

Si, lo que digas mamá- dijo Touya sentándose resignado-.

Esta bien mamá- dijo sentándose enojada-.

Bueno hija como te fue en la universidad y como le fue a los chicos con Tomoyo?- le preguntaba su mamá interesada-.

Bueno a los chicos les fue bien en la casa de Tomy como siempre, estuvieron jugando en el jardín, viendo películas y jugando con Tomy también, y bueno a mi también me fue bien nada mas que la profesora Yuzuki me esta matando con la rutina de baile, no puedo mas llego súper cansada a casa, pero bueno tengo que perfeccionarla para diciembre y me faltan menos de 3 meses, así que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, pero aparte de eso todo bien-.

Que bueno hija, yo estoy segura que te va a ir muy bien en la presentación y que vas a poder con todo el trabajo- le dijo Nadesiko animándola-.

Gracias mamá- le dijo Sakura abrazándola, su mama siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor y mas tranquila, bueno pero para eso están las madres no? Siempre saben exactamente que nos esta pasando- Y Touya como te esta yendo en el trabajo y con Kaho?-.

El trabajo está como siempre, movido y con muchos pacientes y con Kaho todo esta mas que bien- dijo con una sonrisa, Kaho era la novia de Touya, era alta de piel muy clara pelo colorado tirando al castaño, con unos ojos marrones claro y tenía 27 años, ya todos se preguntaban cuando Touya le hace la pregunta, pero el no quería decir los tenía a todos con el suspenso, pero así era el que se le iba a hacer-.

Que bueno! Y para cuando?- pregunto Sakura emocionada, Nadesiko ya sabía a que se estaba refiriendo así que sonrió esperando la respuesta de su hijo-.

Para cuando que?- pregunto Touya confundido-.

La pregunta!!- decía cada vez más emocionada-.

Que pregunta?- decía Touya fingiendo confusión, ya sabía a que se estaba refiriendo pero no le iba a dar fácilmente la respuesta a Sakura, y si era nunca mejor-.

La pregunta Touya! No te hagas el idiota!- ahora Sakura se estaba cansando del jueguito de su hermano, quería saber la respuesta ya!, siempre quiso mucho a Kaho y siempre espero el momento en el que su hermano y ella se casarían-.

No me hago idiota, soy- Touya se estaba riendo a carcajadas en su interior, pero trataba de mantener la cara de confundido, como le encantaba molestar a su hermana-.

TOUYA KINOMOTO! Si que eres idiota! Pero la pregunta, la pregunta de compromiso, para cuando?- le grito Sakura, ya no soportaba mas-.

Que compromiso con quien?- trato, trato pero no pudo se empezó a reír pero siempre manteniendo la cara de confundido aunque mas que eso parecía una de burla-.

Eres un maldito! Dime cuando, cuando le vas a proponer a Kaho!- Sakura se volvió un poco loca, salto de su asiento y fue hacia donde estaba Touya para estrangularlo, era imposible contenerse con un estupido como el, como todo hombre no tenía consideración-.

Esta bien, esta bien! Mamá sácamela de encima, me esta ahorcando!- decía Touya casi no podía respirar, cuando su hermana se enojaba no había nadie que la detuviera, bueno muy pocos-.

Sakura! Vas a matar a tu hermano, y Touya no juegues con ella así, cuando van a dejar de pelear ya son bastante grandes no son unos bebes- les decía Nadesiko enojada, pero como siempre la respuesta que vino después no la sorprendió-.

Nunca!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que Nadesiko suspiraba-.

Bueno cambiando de tema, Touya dinos cuando le vas a proponer a Kaho?- decía su mamá un poco mas calmada-.

El viernes- decía mientras sacaba el anillo de su bolsillo-.

HAY!!- grito Sakura de alegría mientras iba a abrazar a su hermano (el pensando que esta vez lo iba a matar)- Que bueno! Estábamos esperando este momento, por fin! Y el anillo es hermoso! Mama yo también me quiero casar y tener un anillo tan lindo!-.

Sakura tranquila, ya te vas a casar, pero ahora es tu hermano el que lo quiere hacer así que hablamos de el esta bien?- decía su mamá tratando de calmarla, no sabía porque pero los casamientos siempre alocaban a su hija, será por el simple hecho de que siempre soñó con casarse-.

Si, bueno pero Touya dinos como le vas a proponer, en donde, a que hora?- y seguía Sakura volviéndolo loco a el con sus preguntas y su hiperactividad-.

No te voy a contar todo, solo que va a hacer en el restaurante Bastide el viernes, contenta?- decía Touya tratando de dar la menos información posible, sabía que si decía todo Sakura y su prima eran capaz de aparecerse y filmar todo-.

Enserio?! Que lindo! Pero ese restaurante es muy caro- decía Sakura emocionada-.

Si enserio y no importa que sea caro-.

Hijo me parece bien que hayas tomado esta decisión, como decía Sakura todos estaban esperando que te propusieras- decía Nadesiko sonriendo, estaba orgullosa de su hijo-.

Gracias mamá- decía Touya ya mas tranquilo-.

Bueno yo creo que ya me voy yendo los chicos deben tener hambre y yo tengo que terminar con unas cosas- decía Sakura parándose y yendo a buscar a los gemelos pero cuando volvió Nadesiko le dio una advertencia-.

Sakura, por favor no hagas nada que tu hermano no quiera, y déjalos tranquilos el viernes, no hagas locuras- decía su mama bajito para que Touya no escuchara-.

Pero mamá que te hace pensar que haría algo?- decía Sakura fingiendo decepción-.

No se, será porque soy tu madre y se lo que piensas y como te comportas- decía Nadesiko advirtiéndole-.

Esta bien, esta bien, no voy a hacer nada-.

Me parece bien, ahora ve, mañana hablamos- decía dándole un abrazo y un beso-.

Bueno, chau hermano, suerte- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo-.

Chau Saku, gracias- decía mientras la abrazaba-.

Mamá mándale saludos a papá que otro día vengo a verlo, bueno chau a todos-.

Chau abuela, chau tío- decían Ai y Tatsui dándoles besos en el cachete a los dos-.

Cuando llegaron Sakura preparo enseguida la comida, mientras que los gemelos se ponían el pijama, cuando estaban comiendo los chicos le contaron todo lo que hicieron en la casa de Tomoyo, y después cuando terminaron ellos se fueron a ver televisión y Sakura dijo que enseguida iba pero que primero tenía que llamar a Tomoyo.

Tomy!! Ya esta!- le gritaba Sakura al teléfono-.

Saku me asustaste que esta? Que paso?- preguntaba Tomoyo confundida-.

Tenemos otra misión!- seguía con los gritos-.

Mmm, interesante de quien estamos hablando esta vez?- preguntaba Tomoyo interesada, una misión siempre significaba diversión-.

TOUYA!- esta vez grito un poco más fuerte haciendo que los gemelos se asustaran un poco, pero decidieron dejarla-.

NO! Enserio??? No puedo creerlo por fin! Dime todo, cuando es? A que hora? En que lugar?- decía Tomoyo emocionada mientras Sakura se reía-.

Si por fin, pero como nos conoce no me dijo mucho solo que iba a ser en Bastide el viernes, necesitamos averiguar la hora, es seguro que Touya reservo lugar, así que vamos a tener que usar tus influencias y las de Eriol para que nos digan todo, si no estamos perdidas- decía Sakura empezando a armar el plan-.

Si, si seguro, mañana le hago una visita al restaurante y cuando me confirmen la hora te llamo, pero esto es lo que vamos a hacer tenemos que estar ahí 1 hora antes sentarnos en una mesa cerca pero que este lo mas alejado posible para que no nos vean ni escuchen y tenemos que ser pocos- listo el plan estaba completo ahora solo les faltaba sacar la hora y todo sería perfecto, cualquiera que las escucharan pensaría que estaban armando un plan para robar un banco-.

Me parece perfecto! Pero hay un problema no van a ser pocos sino muchos, mira somos tu y yo, pero no tengo con quien dejar a los gemelos, a mamá ni loca porque se va a dar cuenta y en tu casa tampoco porque seguramente Eriol va a querer venir con nosotras y bueno me imagino que Li también, no lo vamos a dejar solo- decía Sakura preocupada, pensaba que con tanta gente no podrían llevan a cabo el plan-.

Mira por los chicos no te preocupes no creo que tengan problemas si los dejas con Chiharu y bueno si somos cuatro no creo que haya problemas pedimos la comida antes y tenemos todo listo para cuando lleguen ellos que te parece?-.

Me parece perfecto, pero crees que Li quiera ir?-.

Si, yo no creo que haya problemas, bueno mañana entonces llamo al restaurante y te aviso cuando tenga toda la información y bueno después hablo con Eriol y Shaoran-.

Esta bien, pero creo que mejor te llamo yo cuando salga de la universidad porque mañana termino tarde-.

Ok, bueno Saku te tengo que dejar hablamos mañana, chau!! Te quiero mucho!- decía Tomoyo despidiendose-.

Chau Tomy! Yo también- y con esto las dos cortaron mientras que pensaban- _"mañana el plan Touya: proposición empieza!"_-.

* * *

Yey! Por fin otro cap terminado… mas que nada este fue un cap para rellenar, el prox recien empieza la diversión!!! Jajja

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Nos vemos a la proxima!

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
